I'd like to change to
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: A short story of Hiashi Hyuuga as he looks back and reflects how he treated Hinata. More inside.


This is a short story which happens a few years after Naruto&Hinata:The Angel&The Demon. This mainly consists on Hiashi reflecting back on how he treated Hinata.

Oh and I don't own Naruto.

H/N stands for Hiashi Narrating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a gorgeous day. A perfect day for a wedding and one Hiashi Hyuuga was standing in a stoic monotone position, searching his mind.

H/N: I stood out that doorway for a good 5 minutes. I wondered to myself, Can I do this? Should I do this? Do I have any right to? She was no longer my daughter and was free to make her own choice, even if I disagree with it. One could easily say that she and I didn't have a very good relationship.

-------------------------------------------------

((((Flashback))))

" Hinata, your kick is still weak." Hiashi said.

" Hai 'Tou-san, I will work harder." Little Hinata said.

" Hinata, that level of skill simply will not do." Hiashi said.

" Hai." Hinata said bowing.

((((End Flashback))))

H/N: Looking back, perhaps it was a bit much to lay so much criticism on you. But I wanted to show the clan that if you were strong, that I could perhaps in a way redeem myself for my weakness, when I succomed to emotion and had an affair with your mother when I was engaged to be married to Motoko-chan. Still your skill did not improve. And the more you failed, the more my own failure stood out. It was unbecoming of a leader to be flaud, it angered me and unfortuantely, I directed some of that anger at you. You whose only crime was being born.

I would have to say when your mother died and marrying Motoko-chan is when things truely began to fall apart between us. I became more distant from you, thinking back I know I should have become closer to you, especially since you had just lost your mother. I could tell you haven't been the same since Emi-chan passed away. I figured you would accept it as a lesson that life is not always fair. But it did affect you none the less. After Hanabi was born, the whole clan with exception to you grandfather had focused their attention on her. Some would even dare say to me that if you died Hanabi would make a fine heir. I wanted to prove them wrong, I wanted to show them you were strong as well. Sadly that wasn't the case...

(((((Flashback)))))

" Hinata! Come!" Yelled Hiashi up the stairs. He had just had a very stressful day, and to make matters worse, Motoko had just given him some what he considered, bad news.

A 10 yr old Hinata Hyuuga came down as quickly as she could and stood respectfully before her father with her head down.

" Hinata, did you lose a match to Hanabi today!?" Hiashi said, almost not beleiving the question himself.

" Ha-Hai t-tou-san..." Hinata said.

" Hinata ,Hanabi is 5 years younger than you!" Hiashi yelled.

Motoko sat off to the side, doing a fine job of concealing her joy. She had hoped that Hiashi would see now who the real heir is to the Hyuuga clan.

" h-hai..." Hinata said, shame evident in her voice.

" Hinata... Hanabi is 5 years younger than YOU!!" Hiashi said.

Hinata didn't speak, she felt there was nothing she could say that wouldn't just infuriate her father more.

" Hinata what on Earth do you have to say for yourself?" Hiashi demanded.

Hinata, though still with her head down, took a deep breath. " I h-have n-n-no exc..." She began.

" Hinata, how many damn times have I told you about your stuttering!?" Hiashi said becoming enraged.

" gomen...I...have...no..."

" Hinata! Your skill is pathetic! For you to lose to someone who's practically an infant, how does that make you look? How does that make ME look!? You stutter, you're weak, is this what your uncle died for!?" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata, merely stood there withstanding the abuse. Suddenly, lost in his temper, Hiashi didn't even realize his hand in the air.

**(SMACK!) **The sound echoed through the halls. Hiashi stood stunned, his eyes wide open from shock. Somehow, Hinata had gone from standing up to on the ground with her hand to her cheek. Motoko sat there speechless. Even she had not expected Hiashi to act in such a way. She merely told him the news as a reason to be proud of Hanabi, not ashamed of Hinata.

Hiashi still stood there in the pose of slapping Hianata. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

" I..I didn't mean to...my hand...Hinata are you ok?" Hiashi said kneeling down to his daughter.

As he extended his hand to help her up, Hinata's body jumped at the sight of it,as though she was afraid he was going to harm her further. Hiashi was taken back abit by this. As if now his own daughter feared him.

Hinata got back on her feet with her head down. " I am fine 'tou-san." she said, not even crying.

" Hinata, go to your room." Hiashi said, still shaken by his actions.

Later, Hiashi sat on his bed whilst his wife lay down beside him. He looked down at the hand that struck Hinata. It was the first time ever that he hit Hinata in a fashion un-related to training.

" I struck my own daughter today." Hiashi said.

" You were very stressed, perhaps I should have waited until you were more relaxed to tell you the news.

" I have to apologize to her." Hiashi said as he was getting up.

" Husband, do you believe that is the best course of action?" Motoko said.

" What do you mean?" Hiashi asked.

" Hiashi-kun, Hinata's ability is unacceptable, you said so yourself. Perhaps this will be the motivator she needs to become stronger. Apolgizing might make her believe she is fine as she is. " Motoko said.

Later that night, Hiashi visited his daughters' rooms.

" Goodnight Hanabi." Hiashi said smiling.

" Goodnight." she said in return.

A moment later, Hinata heard footsteps coming toward her room. She was standing up respectfully as usual. Her door slid open as her father stood at the doorway looking straight at her.

H/N: Right there I knew I should have said it. I knew I should have told her I was sorry...but no.

" Goodnight." Hiashi said.

" Goodnight 'tou-san." Hinata said bowing. Not even showing the impression that she was hoping to talk about the incident.

((((End Flashback)))))

H/N: I wish I could go back and change that moment Hinata. I wish I could go back and change alot of things between us. After that incident, we became even more distant, many a times I watched you walk around your own home with your head hung low. Just as many times, you were made to feel inferior and excluded from the clan. I am only glad your grandfather gave you some feel of happiness and belonging. He was a better father to you than I was. It was when you lost to Neji at the preliminaries at the Chuunin exam that nearly everyone, especially your step-mother in the Main branch demand I take action. Though I knew how strong Neji was, the fact stood that he was a branch member and you were of the Main household. It was humiliating. I knew sooner or later that this issue had to be dealt with.

((((Flasback)))))

"...Hinata, from this moment on you are no longer my daughter and no longer heir!" Hiashi said.

12 yr old Hinata raised her eyes up to her father, she felt as though her very heart had been ripped out. A moment later Hinata was seen in her room for the last time, the clan had decided to let her take a few things since they would really have no use for them. As Hinata left, her duffle bag in had she saw her father standing out he doorway.

" You had to know this was coming Hinata. You could have been branded the the branch seal, but you have your grandfather to thank for stopping that. This punishment is light in my opinion. You're weak and a failure , and that's never going to change." Hiashi said.

Kurenai brought her hands to Hinata's shoulders, astonished that Hiashi would add such an insult to injury. Hiashi watched from a window as Hinata walked out the Hyuuga gates. Suddenly he saw Hinata bring her hands to her face as she ran away

" Hinata!" Kurenai called after her.

Hiashi could see tears escaping from Hinata's hands covering her face.

(((((End Flashback.)))))

H/N: I rarely ever saw you cry Hinata. Despite all the hardships you've endured. That's when I knew it had really struck into your heart. But I couldn't do anything to console you. You were no longer my daughter. I had not seen you since that day. It did arouse alittle of my curiosity where you went. When I asked he 3rd, he merely said you had gone on a training mission with Uzumaki. It had been about a year. It was only at the Chuunin tournament when I saw you again, or at least I thought it was you. I thought it was until I watched you fight. It was then that I began to wonder if it was really you. You, who I had deemed a failure fighting so marvelously.

Even with your new skill I didn't think you would go the distance in the tournament, but I was proven wrong, as you made it to the final round. I then thought there was no way you could give Neji a decent fight. But I was yet again proven wrong, when the both of you actually beat eachother into unconciousness resulting the match in a tie. In the Hospital awaiting Neji's release, Motoko-chan tried to come up with any logical explanation. Saying you have taken food pellets to increase your chakra. Even if that were the case, you would have had to take a fist-ful to get it at the level you were at, and if that were the case, your heart would have exploded. Motoko-chan wanted any explanation other than the one that seemed to stick out, that you had just gotten stronger.

((((Flashback))))

Hiashi and Motoko had just finished their meal at a nice restaurant. As they were exiting Hiahsi saw Hinata walk into the entrance way. Upon sight of them, Hinata stopped where she was and immediately turned the other way.

((((End Flashback)))))

H/N: I thought for sure you would have taken that opportunity to curse me out and tell me how wrong I was about you. Strangely though, you walked away, as though you still had a fear of me. For a while I considered you a rival of the clan... That was until that day...

((((Flashback)))))

As Hiashi was about to pass through the wide double doors, they burst open with a medic team frantically aiding a patient on a stretcher catching Hiashi by surprise. As Hiashi looked down at who it was passing him he saw that it was noneother than his former daughter. He saw that Hinata's eyes were closed and though her mouth was open, she did not seem to be breathing but what was most concerning was Hinata's clothing was all completely drenched in blood. Medics were attempting to keep pressure on the wounds. And just as soon as it came, it passed.

The medics took Hinata through a set of double doors to the emrgency room. Hiashi's eyes grew wide, he was shocked. It was like a total shock to his system. At first he wondered if he should leave now. After all it wasn't like she was his responsibility anymore. Besides, Motoko was expecting him back by now. He then took a step towrds the door ready to leave. But just as he put his hand on the door he stopped, he didn't know what it was but something compelled him to stay. The thought of seeing Hinata in that state ran through his mind over and over again.

(((End Flashback))))

H/N: Seeing you in that position, all I could think of were the very few pleasant times we had together. I also remembered the very last words I spoke to you " You're weak and a failure, and that's never going to change." Oh, how your mother would be ashamed of me right now. Luckily, you survived.

H/N: As the years passed I saw you excel and succeed. You soon made quite a name for yourself in the village. It was apparent that you would no doubt soon make Jonin. Had you still been with the clan, I would be so proud to call you daughter. Unfortunately, some of the clan did not see it that way.

(((Flashback))))

Hiashi is standing in a hospital room with his arms crossed, giving a stern look upon 2 Mainhouse members who were lying in hospital beds. One had his right eye blackened and his left cheek swollen. The other has dark circular spots on his arms, a clear sign that somebody had struck his Tenketsu.

" Who started it?" Hiashi demanded.

Both Hyuugas sat there, ashamed of themselves. Earlier they started a confrontation with Naruto and Hinata in town. The results of that confrontation are evident.

" We are the Hyuuga Main branch. We do not start fights with people in the streets like petty thugs. From now on Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata are off limits. I will address this to the rest of the clan later." Hiashi said.

(((End Flashback)))))

------------------------------------------

As I came by the room, I could already hear the of women, no doubt her friends, coming from there.

" Hinata-chan, I think this shade would really go well with your eyes."

" Hinata you look so beautiful."

H/N: That last comment, I already recognize the voice. It was Kurenai's. I stood there hesitant for a few seconds wondering if it was too late for me to turn back. Before I could make that decision myself, a woman had already popped out of the room and was nearly startled by almost bumping into me. She had blond hair in a bizarre style of pig-tails. This was the Kazekage's sister and the wife of Shikamaru Nara.

" Oh...it's you." Temari said putting her hand on her hip. " Can I help you?"

H/N: I nearly choke up on what to say. But of course I couldn't show it.

" Yes, I was wondering if I might speak to Hinata for a moment." Hiashi said.

" (sigh) I'd love to Hyuuga-san, but Hinata-chan is seriously pressed for time, she's getting married in less than 3 hours." Temari said.

H/N: I didn't even realize that the chatter in the room had completely stopped.

" I apologize, this was a bad idea." Hiashi said as he turned around ready to walk away.

" Temari-chan...is someone out there?" Hinata called out.

H/N: I turned back around slightly, looking at the blond girl.

"Please wait here." Temari said.

H/N: I can tell this girl knows me or at least about me judging by her impatient attitude towards me. I listen to whispers in the room and wonder what is going to happen next. Suddenly, the Temari girl comes back out.

" Yes, she'll see you." Temari said.

H/N: Behind her 5 other girls follow behind, each one giving me an impassive or even somewhat dirty look. The first one was one of Neji's old teammates. Ten-Ten I believe her name was. Behind her was a fat girl Ino Yamanaka or Ino Akimichi actually, since she married into the Akimichi clan over a year ago.It was so hard to believe she was once that skinny little girl that went to school with Hinata. Behind her was Sakura Haruno, I believe she was along with Ino, one of Hinata's best friends. Next was a girl I was unfamiliar with, she had very light-red hair and appeared to be around Hanabi's age. Finally the last woman coming out, the woman who had been like a mother to Hinata especially after her disownment was Kurenai Yuhi.

" Hinata, don't be too long. The Hair stylist's going to be here in 20 minutes." She said.

" Hai sensei." Hinata said.

H/N: Kurenai turns back at me. She gives me a stern look. I return only with an impartial expression. She sternly walks past me.

" Come in..." Hinata said from inside.

H/N: I enter into the room only to be taken back at the sight before me. The way the light hit against her fair skin and wedding gown, one could easily mistake her for an angel. But it was my once daughter, 21 yr old Hinata.

" Hiashi-sama, welcome, thank you for attending my wedding." Hinata said, bowing courteously.

" Hai, it would be rude of me not to accept an invitation." Hiashi said.

" Hiashi-sama I must admit, I was abit hesitant about the invitation, as we know there has been a little friction between some members the Hyuuga clan ,Naruto-kun and I. I did not want the invitation to appear like an insult, but I knew sending the Hyuuga clan no invitation would seem like a bigger insult.

" It's quite alright Hinata. I was happy to accept." Hiashi said. " So...you're really going to do this...you're really going to marry Naruto Uzumaki..."

Hinata nodded her head yes, " Hai."

" And...there's no way you can be talked out of it..." Hiashi asked.

Hinata simply smiled as she slowly shook her head no.

" Then...I come to offer you my congratulations..." Hiashi said. "...and... my apologies."

A look of confusion came onto Hinata's face. " Apologies?...for what?"

Hiashi's eyes dimmed. He then took a deep breath to get out the words he wanted to say. " For failing you...as a father..." Hiashi said.

Hinata seemed utterly surprised, but only in her eyes, her facial expression remained the same. She could not believe Hiashi Hyuuga was actually apologizing to her. Former father and daughter stood there across from eachother, for a moment there was only a still silence.

It was then Hinata sat down with her eyes cast down at the floor. She then raised her head back up at Hiashi.

" Hiashi-sama...if I may speak...when my friends...when Naruto-kun...when everyone brings you up in conversation...they curse you for disowning me." Hinata said as Hiashi attentively listened. "...but they don't understand, understand what kind of burden it is to be the head of the most prestigious family in Konohagakure. They don't realize the stress that can put on one individual. To be expected to always do what is best for such a clan. The fact is you were right in what you did." Hinata said.

Hiashi was stunned.

Hinata continued. " I understand you didn't do it to deliberately hurt me. You were acting in the best interests of the Hyuuga clan and I can't fault you for that."

Hiashi was speechless. Finally, he brought himself to speak. " It was not just...disowning you...but also, how I have neglected you and cursed you in your earlier years."

Hinata smiled. " Again Hiashi-sama, it was only because you felt the pressure to give the clan a strong heir. I sadly, wasn't fulfilling that obligation."

" Hinata...you deserved better. It was because of my own weakness of emotion that led to my affair with your mother that you were born into such burden. And after her death...looking back I should have made more of an effort to be there for you." Hiashi said.

Hinata cast down her eyes.

" Hinata..." Hiashi said, causing Hinata to pick her head back up.

" I am not sorry for have loving your mother. I am only sorry for the turmoil that ensued." Hiashi said.

Hinata's gentle smile returned.

" Had I the chance...I probably would have done it all over again." Hiashi said.

Hinata seemed happy with that response.

" I just wanted to let you know Hinata, you have come a long way, and I wish you the best for the future." Hiashi said as he bowed.

Hinata got up to return the bow.

" And Hinata..." Hiashi said. " You look so beautiful...I only wish your mother could see you now."

Hinata smiled. " I think she's watching right now." Was her response.

Hiashi smiled back at her.

Later, representatives from all clans as well as many other people were present atop the platform in front of Hokage Mountain. Even people from the Sand village were present. Including Gaara and Kankuro.

Hiashi sat in the middle of the seating area, he seemed to have a slight smile on his face. The shrine setting was beautiful, Hinata's friends consisting of Ino, Sakura, Moegi, Temari and Kurenai were on one side and Naruto's friends consisting of Chouji, Kiba w/Akamaru, Shikamaru,Konohamaru, Udon, Shino, Iruka and Kakashi were on the other. While a shinto priest stood between bride and groom finished the ceremony.

" I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said. Naruto then leaned in to kiss his new wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now would like to introduce Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki." the priest said. Everyoe then stood up and applauded, yes even Hiashi. Ino and Sakura were doing their best not to cry, which was failing miserabley.

Hiashi then watched smiling as the new wedded couple walked off together.

H/N: Be good to her Uzumaki, treat her as she always deserved to be treated. Give her the love she needs, the love I failed to give her. And don't ever take her for granted. Hinata, even though he is the Hokage, I still believe you are too good for him. But if he makes you smile, if he makes you laugh, if he makes you happy, then I will respect your decision.

((( A few years later))))

Hiashi Hyuuga was walking down the street enjoying a nice walk. He was having a particularly good day. He was informed by the doctor that Hanabi would be expecting her baby in a matter of a week or so. He did not believe his day could get any better. That was until he heard the sounds of a newborn by a restaurant.

" Haha is that funny? Is Daddy funny?" Hinata said doing baby-talk to her son.

Hiashi looked over to see Hinata and Naruto hovering over a little bundle of joy in Hinata's arms. Hiashi had heard that Hinata had recently had a child, but he had not seen it. Hinata's eyes picked up Hiashi.

" Oh Hiashi-sama, goodevening." Hinata said.

Hiashi, already being caught, knew it would be rude to walk away. So he walked over and bowed respectfully.

" Goodeveing Uzumaki-sama." Hiashi said. He then turned to Naruto. " Hokage-sama." he said bowing.

Hiashi then directed his attention at the new baby in Hinata's arms. " Who is that you have there?" Hiashi said smiling.

" That would be our new son." Naruto said proudly.

Hiashi looked down at the boy. He certainly took after both parents. He seemed to have a bushell of blonde hair like his father. But his eyes...took ater traits of both parents. He had large light-blue Byakugan eyes.

" My, he looks...well, like both of you." Hiashi said.

" Arigato, I understand Hanabi-sama is to have a child very soon, you must be very proud." Hinata said.

" Hai, I hope he's as cute as this little guy is." Hiashi said smiling. " Well, I must get going, Hanabi needs to b tended to."

As Hiashi bowed walking away, Hinata looked down slightly saddened. It was then she raised her head up.

" Hiashi-sama, wait." Hinata said.

As Hiashi looked back Hinata stood up with her son in her arms. " Would you...like to hold him?" she asked.

Hiashi was at first hesitant, regardless of how much he'd love to. But before he knew it, the child nestled safely into his arms. He looked down at the boy who looked up at him curiously.

" Careful, he's a grabber." Naruto said.

Hiashi looked up at Naruto smiling, which was afirst between the 2.

" What's his name?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto smiling, she then turned back to Hiashi. " Toba..." she said.

" I see...after your grandfather." Hiashi said.

Hinata nodded.

Hiashi looked down at the boy, who giggled and laughed as he tried to reach up at Hiashi.

H/N: Hinata, I have done you many wrongs in the past. But I have been amazed to see how much you've changed. I know I can never expect forgiveness for what I've done Hinata but if I could Hinata, If you'll let me...

Hiashi then looked up at Hinata smiling.

H/N: ...I'd like to change to.

THE END.

Hope y'all liked it, this is a connector between The Angel and The Demon and The Rise of Toba Uzumaki


End file.
